I Will Follow You
by Lucicelo
Summary: Taking place after Junjou Egoist chapter 15. Despite his initial excitement, Nowaki thought about how Hiroki's parents would react to him. Hiroki merely described someone special in his life, nothing too specific. In the end, Hiroki's parents turned out different than he expected.


_A/N: This is basically my take on a small follow up on Egoist chapter 15. In the end of the chapter, Nowaki wanted to meet Hiroki's parents after the whole omiai problem. The way I write Hiroki's parents slightly differ from the mother's brief appearances in the manga. Hiroki's father is my own spin on how I imagine his father. He changed a bit depending on the story. They dote on their son but love teasing the hell out of him._

 _Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this story. Let us all celebrate the premiere of Junjou Romantica season 3!_

 _-Lucicelo_

* * *

I Will Follow You (Oneshot)

Nowaki fiddled with his tie and ran his fingers through his hair. He tried controlling the state of his hair which turned into a failure. Hiroki commented it seemed messier than usual. His comment did nothing to qualm his nerves. He wanted to look perfect when Hiroki presented him to his parents. After all, he knew nothing about their view on same sex couples. The pictures they sent to Hiroki caused his doubts. Maybe, the family wanted a nice girl for Hiroki to marry. They might not receive him or even turn on their own son over his preference.

Plenty of scenarios entered his mind through the taxi drive toward the property. Nowaki tried keeping more positive thoughts coursing through his head. Hiroki seemed unfazed at seeing his parents again. He provided some comforting words which served to calm Nowaki down a bit.

When they arrived, Nowaki's blue eyes filled in awe when he saw Hiroki's childhood home. He didn't expect the grand scale of the place. Sure, Hiroki described his house as bigger than normal but he never went into full detail. His tall stature gave him a view of the rooftops. He even spotted trees peeking from behind the gates.

Hiroki pinched his butt to snap him out of his reverie.

Before Nowaki commented, Hiroki pressed the doorbell from outside of the gate. Knowing full well the noise extended toward the back of the manor. He even called his parents with his cellphone. His mother answered him in her usual joyous voice. She sounded _too_ happy for his liking.

Hiroki muttered on the slowness of his parents. When he still lived with them, he managed to get to the front door without any fuss. He hoped his mother answered and not his father. She welcomed everyone inside with open arms and a smile on her face. His father's intimidating demeanor served to scare people off. Nowaki didn't need that first impression of his home life.

"Who should I worry about the most?" Nowaki asked as he rubbed his hands.

Hiroki snorted. "My father. The easiest is my mother." He tapped his foot in desperation. "I have no idea what they are doing in there. The house is not that damn big for them to take this long."

Nowaki patted Hiroki's shoulder. "Hiro-san, one minute just passed. No need to get impatient."

"Whatever." Hiroki noticed Nowaki's eyes darted around in concern and his rigid posture. "Nowaki, my parents will like you." Nowaki turned his gaze down onto him. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. I will get lectured over my lack of calls and visits. Now, that's my own fault. I'll divert their focus onto me if anything goes wrong."

"Alright." Nowaki nodded his head.

The front gate opened and Nowaki straightened up. He gulped when a petite woman stood at the entrance in a light green kimono. Her light brown hair was held into a loose bun, some curls framed her face. He spotted some silver lines through her hair. She had light makeup with painted red lips. She appeared younger than he imagined in his mind. Although, he went with the slight details Hiroki told him in the morning.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he tried not to stand out. Waiting for Hiroki to introduce them, he stood on the side. He watched Hiroki stepping in front of his mother. Visibly uncomfortable. From the frown on her face, he probably expected her to chastise Hiroki. Nowaki readied himself for her to make a move or start talking. He hoped this visit didn't result in a fight.

Hiroki gulped, stiff in his delivery when he told her. "Hello, mother. It's been a long time."

Wasting no time, she pulled Hiroki in a tight hug. "You sneaky little boy, how dare you not call me?" She tutted, placing a kiss on Hiroki's cheek, staining it red. "After all this time, you couldn't even keep in contact with us. You know _all_ of our numbers."

Nowaki stood in the background. He noticed Hiroki's awkward posture in his mother's embrace, he held in a slight laugh. This started on a good note. At least, she didn't yell at Hiroki or argued with each other.

Hiroki felt guilt built up in him as he averted his eyes, "I'm sorry, mother. I have no excuse." She loosened her grip and he commented. "Those omiai photos were uncalled for."

Her lips formed into a smirk as she crossed her arms. "Those weren't even serious. How were we supposed to gain your attention when you never answer our calls? _Hmm?_ Your father brought up the idea to scare you into calling us. I have to hand it to him, he was right when he said you would want to talk to us."

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched. "You mean, this whole time, you were just fucking with me?"

"Language."

"I don't give a shit. Do you have any idea the trouble those pictures caused me?" Hiroki snapped, before he went any further, Fuyumi pinched his ear tight. " _Ow._ Mother!"

Fuyumi applied more pressure until Hiroki hunched down from the pain. "I warned you, Hiroki." She sighed. "I raised you better than to mouth out at your mother. Count yourself lucky that your father didn't hear your filthy mouth." She noticed Nowaki standing on the side and she released Hiroki's ear. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there."

Hiroki rubbed his ear as he muttered. "He's so damn tall. How could you _not_ notice him?" He coughed into his hand when he explained. "Mother, this is the guy I explained in my letter. My _special_ person. Nowaki Kusama." He crossed his arms over his chest, moving out of the way. "Nowaki, she's my mother, Fuyumi Kamijou."

Nowaki did a quick bow, keeping his eyes on Fuyumi. "Hello, I'm Nowaki Kusama. It's a pleasure, Kamijou-san." He took his hands out of his pockets and waved.

Fuyumi narrowed her eyes, walking toward Nowaki and she circled around him. In some instances, she had to stand on her toes to get a better image on him. Hiroki bagged a real tall one she mused. She giggled when Nowaki kept on playing with his hands. She suspected Hiroki told Nowaki untrue descriptors about them. It wouldn't surprise her. Hiroki tended to blow up anything in an exaggerated manner.

Concluding her observations, she halted in front of Nowaki's body. She tucked a hand under her chin as she stared at him directly in the eyes. Her lips formed into a smile. She watched Nowaki visibly relax in front of her eyes. He offered her a smile of his own. A timid smile. She formed her opinion of him on the spot.

Hiroki couldn't take the suspense anymore when he inquired. "Well?"

"He's so respectful. Not bad looking either." Fuyumi stated as Nowaki hunched his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck with a slight smile. "I like him already." She motioned them to follow her inside. "Soshi is in the middle of finishing a work proposal through the phone. He will join us in a little bit." She clasped her hands together with a smile. "I'm sure you two won't deny having some macaroons in the living room with tea."

Fuyumi walked through the gate. She stepped on a small concrete trail lead toward the front door. Peeking over her shoulder, she slowed down, making sure they followed her inside. Once they made it through the gate, she continued on toward the open door. She bit her lip in amusement when she caught them whispering to each other.

Hiroki closed the front gate behind them before they trailed behind her. He pinched Nowaki's cheek with a slight smile. "See? Nothing to worry about. She's a peach once she gets to know you better." Nowaki still showed apprehension on his face while he checked the vicinity. "What? Still worried about something?"

"Hiro-san, your father."

Hiroki sucked his teeth. "Right—" He rubbed his temples and sighed. "Let's hope his phone call ends on a good note."

* * *

Fuyumi placed a tray of tea and macaroons on the middle of the table. "Help yourselves, you two." She smoothed down her kimono before sitting down. "I can bring sugar from the kitchen if you need to sweeten it. I'm sure we have some honey somewhere."

Hiroki shook head as he curled his fingers around his warm cup. "Don't bother taking another trip to the kitchen, mother. We don't really add sugar in our tea. I don't know about Nowaki, he drank it with so much sugar when he was overseas." He glared at Nowaki who had a mouthful of macaroon. "He dared to serve me some over sugared tea when he served me some."

Nowaki gulped the food in his mouth, defending himself with firmness. "You asked me to sweeten it for you. I just didn't realize I added so much until you pointed it out to me. In the end, you still finished it."

"Because I didn't want complaints from you." Hiroki puffed out his chest. "You always do this one particular face which makes me feel bad." Hiroki narrowed his eyes. "You are doing it right now!"

"No, I'm not."

"Stop lying in front of my mother!" Hiroki hissed as he poked Nowaki's chest.

Fuyumi's eyes went back and forth between them. "Hiroki, there is no need to fight about over tea." She sipped her tea and smacked her lips. "I expected a rant over books but that might come along when your father comes in." She looked over at Nowaki. "When these two start talking about certain authors, it turns into a debate. It's hilarious once you realize it's their way of bonding."

"Yeah right, that old man just wants to one up me." Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Speaking of father, will this job deal sour his mood?"

Fuyumi shook her head with a chuckle. "Not at all. This whole situation at work is pretty tame." She winked at Nowaki. "You can relax, Nowaki. My husband won't bite. He might seem a tad rough but he is kind."

"Everything turned out fine, Fuyumi." All three turned to the entrance of the living room and Soshi walked inside. "No need to placate our guest on my temperament." Soshi's stare lingered on Nowaki. "I'm sure he can judge me for himself. Although, I'm sure Hiroki has told him some tall tales."

Nowaki stared at Soshi, noticing the striking resemblance to Hiroki. The stature, their faces, and their light brown eyes. Some differences became visible in Nowaki's eyes. Soshi's dark black hair contrasted with Hiroki's brown locks. Countless lines of silver overpowered sections of his hair. He caught some wrinkles on the sides of his mouth. The man wore a navy blue yukata.

He imagined Hiroki maturing into looking similar to the man in front of his eyes. He considered Hiroki way more handsome. No offense to Hiroki's father.

Soshi sat right beside Fuyumi and she wrapped a hand around his arm. "Although, I've heard of his infamous status at his job. I found it quite humorous that one of my old nicknames transcended onto our son."

Fuyumi grinned. "Ah, the feared _Demon Kamijou_."

Hiroki glared at them and he crossed his hands over his chest. "How do you two know about that name?"

Fuyumi and Soshi simultaneously responded. "Akihiko."

"I'm going to hunt him down one of these days." Hiroki muttered as he bit into another macaroon. His care went out the window as he munched the pastry out loud. "So—You don't care I'm dating a man."

Fuyumi shook her head. "Not at all. What made you think we wouldn't approve? All we care about is your happiness. Nothing else. Isn't that right dear?"

Soshi agreed with her. "I have no issues as well." He turned his attention to Nowaki. "So, you're the one my son brought back home." Nowaki fidgeted in his seat, trying hard to keep eye contact. "I'm Soshi Kamijou." He tipped his head up and down. "I'm that forgetful son's father."

Nowaki quickly got up on his feet and bowed. "Nowaki Kusama." He sat back down when Hiroki pulled the back of his sweater..

"A pleasure."

Fuyumi asked. "I'm curious, what exactly do you do for a living? Are you a professor like Hiroki?"

"No, I'm not a professor. I'm in the middle of an internship at a hospital." Nowaki answered with a smile. "I'm almost done with my training. I have to pass a few more tests before I am certified as a pediatrician."

"A doctor!" Fuyumi exclaimed. "That's such a tough occupation. How do you two make time for each other?"

Hiroki noticed his parents impressed faces. He predicted their instant approval of Nowaki days ago. He relaxed in the sofa and listened to their conversation. No need for him to intervene. Nowaki's charm already enchanted his parents enough to warrant no help from him.

Nowaki answered. "I'm used to making time. You see, I used to work plenty of part time jobs during the time I met Hiro-san. With this internship, my time became more limited than before. Both of us are so busy, it's becoming a bit difficult. I'm sure once I complete my training it will get easier."

"The same thing happened in the first few years of our marriage. Soshi's work took a lot of his attention away from home." Fuyumi sympathized with Nowaki, she asked him with curiosity. "How long have you two kept up this relationship?"

Nowaki proudly answered. "Almost six years."

Soshi checked Nowaki's hands, his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm curious about an issue."

A stab of fear pierced through Nowaki's rapid beating heart. "What issue are you talking about, Kamijou-san?" Did Hiroki's father already find a problem with him?

Soshi picked up his cup of tea when he asked Nowaki. "Are you going to take the Kamijou name? I'm sure Hiroki proposed to you. Am I right?"

Hiroki choked on his tea, sputtering as he tried regaining his voice back. Wanting to respond to his father's sudden question before Nowaki got a chance. He grabbed his napkin and wiped his face. Then, he noticed the liquid on the table and started cleaning the droplets.

Fuyumi frowned at his reaction. "Hiroki, why are you reacting in such a way? Your father is asking a valid question."

Nowaki managed to speak through his shock. "Take the Kamijou name?" He stifled a laugh when he said. "Shouldn't Hiro-san ask me, Kamijou-san? What brought on that question?"

Soshi sipped his tea. "Hiroki waited so long to present you to us, I assumed he already asked for your hand." He glanced over at Hiroki with an arched brow. "Six years is a long time without a proposal."

Fuyumi faced her son, disappointment clear in her green eyes. "Hiroki, you have an amazing young man sitting right across from you and you won't ask him to marry you?" She shook her head with a dramatic sigh. "I thought we raised a considerate child. Soshi, we have failed as parents."

"Mother!" Hiroki exclaimed in mortification. "We don't need marriage to validate our relationship. It's just a piece of paper! Besides, we can't get married in Japan!"

Soshi ran his fingers through his short black hair, staring in the distance as he breathed out. "Listen to him making excuses, Fuyumi. Shameless."

"Father! Not you too!" Hiroki's face went bright red, he rubbed his face. "Do you see why I didn't want to introduce you, Nowaki?"

"What do you mean?" Nowaki's tall frame trembled from keeping in his mirth. "They are so amusing. I think we should come back and visit again." Before Hiroki objected, Nowaki said. "Fuyumi-san, do you have any stories from when Hiro-san was a child?"

Fuyumi slapped her knee with a laugh. "Do you have the rest of the afternoon off? I have plenty of stories to share. I even have some pictures to accompany these stories."

Hiroki slid down the sofa, covering his face with both of his hands. "Why me?"

The end.


End file.
